Black White Dance
A special map for the second part of the Evernight's Dream Event, A Game of Black and White. These stages do not need stamina to complete. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage every day. Complete these stages to collect White Tokens . Stages 1 - Otherworldly Warrior * Key Words: brave style * Tags: Swordsman * Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool Regardless - you are a pawn or the king... Only the brave can go further..''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aMU6lyLpU2c *'Nikki:' Whoa, the fairy tale is hiding such a beautiful ucastle! *'Momo:' I'm not working on my dream. Have we really arrived in the fairy tale in the book? *'Bobo:' A starry night, in the castle rests the eternal prince... How romantic! Let's quickly go into the castle to wake up the prince! *'Nikki:' To go to the castle, no other choice but going through this chessboard. However, why does this board only have 5 chess pieces... *'Bobo:' According to the rules of chess, only five pieces can't be played against or waited out. Our only option is to head to the main gate by going around these pieces. * (Bobo had just stepped on the edge of the chessboard when pieces modeled as pawns suddenly moved and blocked their way forward.) *'Bobo:' You, you, you... You aren't a stone chess? ...Why haven't you forced your way through... *'Momo:' This is a fairy tale world where rabbit could speak. Stone moving on it's own is not strange in the least. *'Bobo:' Huh... In my opinion, a talking cat is really weird. *'Nikki:' Stop! Bobo, look at this piece. Does the base has words engraved? *'Bobo:' Really there is! Let me see... ''regardless - you are a pawn or the king... Only the brave can go further? What does this sentence mean? *'Momo:' Accordingly with the practices of dress on the continent, this time of course we should change in brave style. *'Nikki:' Huh? ...But this is merely a chess piece. How are we supposed to compete with this statue? *'Bobo:' Sleeping Beauty in the story, the residents of the castle were also affected by the curse, entering a century-long slumber. Have the people here also been changed into rocks?! *'Momo:' I always thought that when Bobo wasn't particularly bright, she used to look down on you! Nikki, you don't have any more clues, like you're trying for the first time! 2 - Century of Cheer * Key Words: gentle lady style * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool A strong exterior and a soft center. *'Bobo:' Seemingly those chesses will leave on their own accord for the winner of the dress-up contest. *'Momo:' It's a piece of cake for Nikki! *'Nikki:' Don't leave so quickly. Be careful, a large piece has moved in front... *'Bobo:' Ah, this piece is a... Is a 'Rook'! *'Momo:' Castle? *'Bobo:' 'Pawn' pieces blocked us, and the current 'Rook' is another type of piece that can only move horizontally or vertically. Nikki, what is written on the puzzle? *'Nikki:' ...A strong exterior and a soft center. Yes, the riddle on the bottom of the chess pieces have something to do with the type. I need to really think about this... *'Momo:' It looks tough, but the inside is tender... Is this a pan-fried fruit? Within its crispy outer layer lies a bounty of savory grilled fishes in a tasty broth. *'Bobo:' Momo, don't say anything. I think that I'm hungry... *'Nikki:' A strong exterior... that'd be the castle itself, but what about the soft center? Could it be that the castle is protecting something fragile and important within? Is that it? *'Bobo:' Haiden died a century ago, so these pieces have protected the castle for a century... *'Nikki:' This gentle mind is probably the solution to the puzzle. *'Bobo:' Nikki, change quickly in gentle lady style! This must be the answer to the castle and can't be wrong! 3 - Revelations at Dawn * Key Words: knight costume * Tags: Swordsman, Fairy * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool I take dawn as my sword and night as my shield. *'Momo:' Whoo... How come it's getting colder and colder here, and what time is the sun coming out... *'Bobo:' Momo is really dumb. This fairy tale is called Dream of Evernight Kingdom. Of course there are only eternal nights in the book! *'Momo:' Eternal night... how frightening! The sun will never rise, morning will never come, and worse: restaurants will never open! We'll run out of grilled fish before we know it! *'Bobo:' Don't you know what those people who can't finish books are like? Have they been sent out, remain in the book, or given these statue companions? Darn it, I suddenly felt so afraid... *'Momo:' Alright, on to the next challenge! Come on, let's not stick around here! *'Nikki:' Momo, don't be concerned. We're working hard together and will certainly find a way. Yeah... This time the chess piece that came seems to be a knight riding on a horse? *'Bobo:' Yes! 'Knights' with total agility, when they attack, they have many pieces to hit. Hold on, this knight is quite handsome with a tall steed, sharp sword, and glimmering armor... *'Momo:' Bobo... How can you stare at that knight again. He won't come to life. *'Bobo:' Probably in the morning, all statues will change back into people. Who knows this? Nikki, we should first check out the mystery in the base? *'Nikki:' I take dawn as my sword and night as my shield... Yoko and Momo, the riddle mentions the dawn! *'Nikki:' The Eternal Night Kingdom of course has days... What happened that made this kingdom entered an eternal night? *'Bobo:' The rabbit in the library said, no one has finished this fairy tale... Maybe after get it done, the eternal night will no longer exists, which is the tale's happy ending! *'Momo:' For a happy ending, Nikki is now quickly changing into a knight costume! 4 - Listen to Your Heart * Key Words: distinctive style * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool They ask me where the temple is, and I said in the heart. *'Momo:' Wonderful, we're approaching the castle as we speak! *'Bobo:' There is still a piece blocking the way forward, and we cannot relax early! Eh, Nikki, what are you looking at? *'Nikki:' No, I'm only thinking why on this chessboard there are 2 pawn pieces. *'Bobo:' These are probably pawns, since they're the most numerous pieces. Ah, and this scholar holding a scepter, let me think... Pawns, rooks, knights... this one has to be a bishop! *'Momo:' Drat, I'm confused, totally have no idea about his puzzle... They ask me where the temple is, and I said in the heart. What does this mean... *'Bobo:' Bishops stand for religious authority. Do we really need to match nun or priest clothes? The last part of the sentence is still unclear; what could 'the temple in the heart' mean? *'Momo:' If I have a temple, it must be full of braised fishes and grilled fishes! *'Bobo:' All Momo cares about is food! Jeez... For me, sunny days and delicious afternoon tea would be all we need. No one would argue anymore, we'd spend every day as happy as can be... *'Momo:' Afternoon tea is not as awesome as grilled fish! Eh, Nikki, what is the temple in your heart? *'Nikki:' Momo, I know the answer! Everyone's hearts believe what they believe. We don't need to follow other people's views... The answer to the puzzle is distinctive style! (After styling battle) *'Bobo:' How can this be? Nothing has happened. The night hasn't ended. The castle's main gate hasn't opened... *'Nikki:' Don't lose heart. At least we already passed the chess test. Let's first go and see, and maybe the castle gate will have a clue. 5 - Evening Ball * Key Words: gorgeous dancing outfits * Tags: Evening Gown * Style: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool Black and White pieces, dreams and reality, night and day. At the end of the game, the virtual ball awaits. *'Bobo:' Did you hear that sound from something close by? *'Momo:' Haven't we already reached the end of the chessboard? Assuredly the princess in the castle is coming to meet us? *'Nikki:' But, among those white pieces on the chessboard, the queen is missing... *'Momo:' Wow, this is something! How can these chess pieces suddenly appear next to us? It scared me! *'Bobo:' Momo, you yelling unexpectedly made me jump! *'Nikki:' Bobo, Momo, check it out. Another pawn piece is gone! *'Bobo:' That's what it was... Chess has had a change of rules as so. When a pawn reaches the back line of the opponent, it can be crowned as a queen. *'Bobo:' After arriving here, we didn't see the queen piece at all, did we? I think that's because of another pawn piece, which is actually the queen! *'Momo:' Ah, if she falls, will Nikki be crowned queen? *'Nikki:' I still want to solve the curse of the night and read a beautiful ending in the fairy tale. Bobo, what's the mystery behind the queen? *'Bobo:' Let me have a look... Black and White pieces, dreams and reality, night and day. At the end of the game, the true or fantastical dance party quietly waits on the guests. *'Momo:' I know, I know, this match's theme is certainly gorgeous dancing outfits! *'Nikki:' After solving the riddle, I hope we can leave this eternal night. (After styling battle) *'Bobo:' Geez... The statue of the Queen moved! Has the curse been lifted? Or... *'Momo:' Not just her, but all the chess pieces are turning back into people! * (The White Queen slowly opened her eyes. The starry sky turned, and the music of an organ sounded through the night.) *'White Queen:' The brave person who passed five tests, I invite you to come to the dance party of the Evernight Kingdom! References Category:Events Category:Evernight's Dream Category:A Game of Black and White Category:Event Maps